i) Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an environment setup system, electronic apparatus, a radio communication terminal and a program that set up an environment of the electronic apparatus based on environment information or the like of each user.
ii) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known shared electronic apparatus that stores environment information of each user. Such an electronic apparatus allows a user to work in an environment prepared based on the personal environment information called up by some user operation to the apparatus when the user intends to use the apparatus.
For example, if the electronic apparatus is a fax machine, each user can input a phone number of a transmission destination from an operation panel of the fax machine to store the same in a personal address book. The user can operate the operation panel to call up and refer to the personal address book when transmitting a copy.
However, such a manner to call up the environment information of each user is getting more and more difficult and complicated as the electronic apparatus is provided with more functions. In many cases, complicated procedures are required before each user calls up and use the personal environment information. Especially in an electronic apparatus, the procedures tend to be quite complex since miniaturization of display and input devices are severely demanded.
In a fax machine, for instance, calling-up of the environment information is usually performed by user operation which includes a combination of numeric keys and special keys. As a result, the operation is not intuitively understandable and is hard to remember.
Under the circumstances, the user has to consult manuals on how to call up the environment information and thus it takes a lot of time. Furthermore, since the manner to call up the environment information may differ from one apparatus to another, the user has to remember various manners to call up the environment information.